ghiblifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Joe Hisaishi
|geburtsort= , Japan |beruf= }} Joe Hisaishi'''s bürgerlicher Name lautet '''Mamoru Fujisawa (jap. 藤澤 守). Er ist ein japanischer Komponist, Pianist und Dirigent. Seit 1981 komponierte er über 100 Musikstücke, die in Filmen verwendet wurdenJoe Hisaishi film score concerts – People's Daily Online, at the Wayback Machine. English.peopledaily.com.cn, 23. Juli 2013, abgerufen 12. Mai 2014. Mit seiner Musik für den Film Nausicaä aus dem Tal der Winde gewann er großen Bekanntheitsgrad. Dazu lobte Helen McCarthy: „schon für sich herausragende Musik ... beschwört Wunder, Schönheit, Pracht und Magie, ohne dass es der Worte bedarf.“Helen McCarthy: Hayao Miyazaki: Master of Japanese Animation : Films, Themes, Artistry. Stone Bridge Press, Berkeley 1999, S. 77 („outstanding music in its own right. … convey wonder, beauty, awe and magic with no need for words.“. Künstlernamen Sein Künstlername Joe Hisaishi ist die japanische Schreibweise von . Joe ist die Abkürzung zu Jones. Quincy wird in der japanische Sprache als Kuinshi ausgesprochen und als Hisaishi geschrieben.Joe Hisaishi, 28. November 2013, Nausicaa.net, abgerufen 18. August 2015 Musikrichtung Seine Musikrichtungen sind , , europäische und japanische klassische Musik. Weniger bekannt sind seine Tätigkeiten in der Druckerei und die als Schriftsteller. Bekannt wurde er vor allem durch seine Musik für Studio Ghibli und . Sein Lehrer heißt , der ein sehr bekannter Komponist für Animelieder war. Darum klingt Joe Hisaishis Musik einzigartig Seine Musik scheint von oder dem modernen inspiriert zu sein. Jedoch liegt dies der japanische Traditionen zugrunde. Seine Musik scheint einem zu folgen, aber an vielen Stellen tut es wieder nicht. Dies liegt daran, dass er nicht den westlichen Pentatonik verwendet, sondern den japanischen Pentatonik. Daher klingt seine Musik westlich, aber hat an einigen Stellen einen „harmonischen“ Bruch. Seine Musik klingt vertraut, aber auch wieder fremd. Gedanken beim Komponieren Joe Hisaishi spricht in einem Interview kurz über seinem Werdegang, Minimal Music und seine Zusammenarbeit mit Hayao Miyazaki und (englisch): thumb|center|335 px Leben 1950-80: Flammende Begeisterung Am 6. Dezember 1950 wurde er in Nakano unter dem Namen Mamoru Fujisawa geboren. Bereits mit vier Jahren nahm er am unterricht teil. Auch die Filmwelt faszinierte ihn. So schaute er innerhalb von vier Jahren ganze 300 Filme an. 1969 studierte er an der das Komponieren von Musikstücken, wobei er unter anderem von und beeinflusst wurde. An der Hochschule beschäftigte er sich mit . Sein Lehrer war , der ebenfalls ein sehr bekannter Animemusik-Komponist ist. Für Animes komponierte er ab 1974 für Sasuga no Sarutobi und Futari Taka. Gyatoruzu war der erste Anime für der er Musikstücke komponierte. In den 70er Jahre beeinflussten , und New Age Music und die Band Joes Stil. Sein erstes Album MKWAJU erschien 1981, welches ein Jahr später unter dem Namen Joe Hisaishi erneut veröffentlicht wurdeHisaishis Musik (Arte 22.12.2006), abgerufen am 12. Juni 2008. Bekannt wurde er durch Hajime Ningen Gyatoruz und Robokko Beeton. 1981-98: Unter neuem Namen 1982 brachte er das Album Information heraus. 1983 empfahl die Firma Tokuma Shoten, die auch sein Album herausbrachte, ihm an dem Film Nausicaä aus dem Tal der Winde mitzuwirken. Hayao Miyazaki und Isao Takahata waren mit seiner Musik zufrieden. Seitdem komponierte er für viele Filme von Studio GhibliPatrick Drazen: Anime Explosion! – The What? Why? & Wow! of Japanese Animation. S. 262. Stone Bridge Press, 2003. (englisch). 1985 gründet er sein Studio the wonder station. In darauffolgenden Jahren gelang ihm der Durchbruch als Komponist, nachdem er für zahlreiche Animes die Musik schuf. Nicht nur die Ghiblifilme tragen seine handweisende Melodien, sondern auch die Serie . So gehörte er in der 80er und 90er Jahre zu den begehrtesten Komponisten in Japan. 1988 gründete Hisaishi sein Label Wonder Land Ind. Ein Jahr später erschien unter diesem Label sein Album Pretender. 1991 arbeitet er mit dem Regisseur zusammen. So komponierte er die Filmmusik zu . 1998-2004: Internationaler Durchbruch Für die schuf er ein Soundtrack. Ein Jahr darauf schuf er sein einzigartigsten Soundtrack Summer für den Film von Takeshi Kitano. es folgen weietre Musikporduktionen für den zuletzt genannten Regisseur und für Hayao Miyazaki. Der erste Film unter seiner Regie lief am 6. Oktober 2001 auf dem . Der Film, an der er sowohl die Musik komponierte und auch das Drehbuch schrieb, trug den Titel Quartet. Im selben Jahr erschien auch der Soundtrack Le Petit Poucet, welches er zum ersten Mal für einen ausländischen Film fertigte. Im November 2004 ging er mit kanadischen Musikern auf Tour (Joe Hisaishi Freedom – Piano Stories 2004). 2005 fasste er auch in der koreanische Filmindustrie Fuß, indem er die Musik zu (kr. 웰컴 투 동막골) beisteuerte. 2007 ist seine Musik auch in der koreanische Serie zu hören. Sowohl in Südkorea, als auch in der westlichen Welt, ist er durch seine Musik aus den Filmen Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland und Das wandelnde Schloss bekannt. 2006 2006 brachte er das Album Asian X.T.C., welcher eine elektrische asiatische Note enthält. Einige Stücke aus dem Album spielte die chinesische auf ihrem Konzert. 2008 komponierte er die Soundtracks für vier Filme, darunter den preisgekrönten von . August 2008, tritt er mit World Dream Symphony Orchestra in auf"World Dream Orchestra", New Japan Philharmonic, abgerufen 17. Juni 2017. An den Musikstücken hat er 25 Jahre gearbeitet"Joe Hisaishi Special Gala Concert", The Film Festival For Popular Asian Cinema, Centro Espressioni Cinematografiche, abgerufen 17. Juni 2017. Am 28. Juni 2013 erhielt er eine Einladung Teil des zu werdenAcademy Invites 276 to Membership, Oscars.or, abgerufen 12. Mai 2014. Seit 2017 startet er Konzerte außerhalb von Japan. So spielte er in zum 25-jährigen Jubiläums von Studio Ghibli"Joe Hisaishi Symphonic Concert", Overlook Events, abgerufen 17. Juni 2017. Ein Jahr darauf ist seine Musik auch in der USA, in , zu hören"Joe Hisaishi Symphonic Concert - Music from the Studio Ghibli Films of Hayao Miyazaki - San Jose Theaters", sanjosetheaters.org, abgerufen 9. Mai 2018. Auszeichnungen *Gewann sieben Mal den Japanese Academy Award für die beste Musik in den Jahren 1992, 1993, 1994, 1999, 2000, 2009 und 2011Japan Academy Prize, jp. (23.02.2011) *1997: 48th Newcomer Award von Ministry of Education (Public Entertainment Section) und zahlreiche andere Preise, die beweisen, dass er einen großen Einfluss auf die japanische Filmindustrie hat. *1998: Art Choice Award for New Artist (Popular Performing Arts Division) *2005: 31st Annual Los Angeles Film Critics Association Award Music Prize für den Film Das wandelnde Schloss *2008: 10th International Film Music Critics Association Award für die beste Musik in TV-Serien. Die südkoreanische Serie hieß Queen Shikigami. *2009: Violetten Ghibli Composer Joe Hisaishi Awarded Medal of Honour (23.02.2011) Mitwirkungen *1984: Musik Nausicaä aus dem Tal der Winde *1986: Musik Das Schloss im Himmel *1988: Musik Mein Nachbar Totoro *1989: Musik Kikis kleiner Lieferservice *1992: Musik Porco Rosso *1997: Musik Prinzessin Mononoke *2001: Musik Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland *2004: Musik Das wandelnde Schloss *2008: Musik Ponyo - Das große Abenteuer am Meer *2013: Musik Wie der Wind sich hebt Einzelnachweise en:Joe Hisaishi Kategorie:Filmstab